The present invention relates to a pumping-type cosmetic container having a metal applicator, the container wherein it is possible that an applicator made of a metal material is coupled to a front part of a button member, such that the contents can be applied through the applicator immediately after contents are discharged through a pumping operation, and besides, the warmth or cold can be delivered to the skin during the application of the contents to the skin through the applicator made of the metal material, thereby enabling facial skin metabolism to be promoted and skin elasticity to improve.
Generally, pumping type cosmetics containers are configured in that a pumping member is disposed at the upper portion of the container body and thereby contents can be discharged to the outside by means of pumping operation of a pumping means. This pumping-type cosmetic container is disclosed in FIG. 1 of the registered utility model No. 20-0235849 02358459 (Hereafter is called as the registered utility model).
Referring to the registered utility model in the above, conventional pumping-type cosmetic containers comprises a container part (3) storing contents and a pumping part (1) coupled to an upper end of the container part (3) and discharging the contents stored in the container part (3), wherein the pumping part (1) includes a cap coupled to the upper end of the container part (3) and a button (50) coupled to the cap capable of being lifted and lowered and formed with a discharge outlet (53) at the interior therein, wherein at the interior of the cap is provided a housing (10) downwardly extending to the contents filled in the container part (3), and are respectively provided a piston rod (20) and a seal cap (30) connected to a stem (57) at the lower portion of the button (50) and discharging the contents flowing to the housing (10) while being lifted at the interior of the housing (10). Furthermore, a contents inflow hole (11) opened and closed by a ball (70) is provided at the lower end portion of the housing (10) and a spring (80) upwardly supporting the piston rod (20) between the contents inflow hole (11) and the piston rod (20).
However, the registered utility model with the above constitution is configured to discharge contents simply by means of pumping operation of the pumping part (1). Therefore, due to absence of the means for applying the discharged contents over the skin, a user should have a separate applicator to apply contents over the skin, thereby leading to user inconvenience.